Our Last Stand
by batcatxnightstar
Summary: Kory and Dick haven't seen each other in months since their breakup. But when they go to the club and meet, something happens and they have their last stand.


AN:

DISCLAIMER: IM NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING. But i've seen stories on here and I wanted to try and write one. (This will probably be only a oneshot story)

Characters:

Kory Anders (Starfire)

Dick Grayson (Nightwing)

Rachel Roth (Raven)

Victor Stone (Cyborg)

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)

Roy Harper (Speedy)

Karen Beecher (Bumblebee)

As I was walking down the street, my phone rings in my back pocket. I grab it and see its Rachel.

"Kori! You better not be busy tonight! I'm hosting a birthday party for Gar at the club close to your house. It's at 8. See you there?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." After ending the call I head straight home to get ready since it was 7. I take a quick yet relaxing shower and try to decide what to wear. I finally make up my mind and pick my black two piece body con dress and a pair of open toed heels. It defined my curves in all the right places and to add to that I straighten my hair and applied mascara and clear lip gloss.

I looked at the time and it read 8:20. Well I guess I'll be fashionably late. I grab my phone and wallet and head for the club.

As I enter the club, I don't noticed any of my friends and notice Karen looking stunning in her red cocktail dress, holding a jello shot while talking to Vic.

"Hi guys!"

They turn to look at me and smile. "Hey! Everyone is upstairs, let's go!" We go upstairs and I see everyone there. I smile at everyone. Then I notice someone coming out of the restroom and see him. 6'1, broad shoulders, looks that could kill, the messy yet sexy hair, and those piercing blue eyes. The eyes that make me so weak I can barley stand. I look away before he notices I'm staring at him.

"Happy Birthday Gar!" I hugged him. "Sorry I didn't get you a gift. I had no time!"

Garfield chuckles. "It's okay Kory. I don't need anything anyway." I smile.

I sit down at a seat next to Roy and order a drink. He smirks at me. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Kory, how have you been? Have you thought about my offer?"

By offer he means sex. Roy is such a player, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a girl he hasn't banged yet. Besides Rachel and I of course. At least we have some self-respect.

I chuckle. "Well, I have given it some thought." Roy's eyes widen. "My answer... It would have to be.." I pause. The suspense is killing him.

"No. The answer is no Roy. Move along." Roy gets out of his seat while grumbling under his breath.

The voice answers for me and I turn to see that it's Dick. I gulp. "Is this seat taken?"

"Well, not anymore." I haven't spoke or see Dick in months. I've been personally avoiding him since our last break up.

"You look well Kory." He puts a smirk on his face. His sexy, killer, playboy face.

I knit my eyebrows together. "Cut the bullcrap Dick. What do you want?" I cross my arms as well.

"Alright, alright." He puts his hands up in surrender. "I wanted to just say that I missed you."

"I'm pretty sure you still haven't cut the bull shit yet. Here is how you do it. You actually tell people the truth."

"Oh, ouch. I don't remember you being this witty." That stupid smirk. God, I want to kiss him so bad but slap him and kick him in the balls. From not being able to stand him, physical and emotionally, I stand up to get away from him, stumbling a little from the alcohol.

"Ah come on. Don't leave me."

I walk away but feel someone coming behind me and wrap their arms around me. "Come dance with me." He whispers in my ear. It was like he put me into a trance because he just grabbed my hand and I followed him to the dance floor.

Once we got to the center of the dance floor, we just... danced. I was drunk enough to keep grinding him and letting his hands wonder on me. His hands on my body felt so good. Like heaven. I needed him. I needed him so badly.

I grab his shoulders and pull him towards me. I whisper in his ear, "Let's get out of here. I... I need you."

He nods and we head out of the club.

(Warning, sexual content... Sorry if it's bad)

We get back to my place and we once the door shuts, we race to get each others clothes off. His hand is up my skirt and the other on my back. While mine are underneath his shirt. Tracing his muscles, feeling him. While our tongues battle for dominance, my shirt somehow comes flying off and he lifts me onto the kitchen counter pulling us closer together. Never losing contact. I unhook my bra and throw it across the room. "Dick, please." He smirks against my lips and pulls my skirt down as well. Lifting his shirt off as well in one shift move continuing making out. I move my hands downward and fumble with his belt. Pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles, he kicks both out of the way. He pulls away to look at me. Knowing it will make me want him more he smirks. "God, please."

He starts to kiss me. Little butterfly kisses trail down my body, going over every curve, every inch of my body. He looks up at me asking for permission and smirks. I bit my lip.

He inserts one finger in and starts pumping. My stomach tightens and I moan. He adds another finger and continues. "Oh Dick... Keep going..." I stutter. Not being able to control myself I lay my back on the counter. My hands in my hair moaning. Just when I'm about to climax he stops. "You.. Are... Such.. A.. Tease..." He laughs and traces his kisses up my body again.

"God, you're so beautiful. Perfect. I love you so much Kory. I need you." Before I could say anything he locks his lips on mine and lifts me on him, my legs wrapped around his stomach, carrying me to the bedroom. Throwing me on the bed he holds on my hands above my head. He gives me one more long passionate kiss before entering me. I groan as does he. Moving into me harder and harder with each thrust. "Fuck Kory, you're so tight. So wet. God I love you." We kiss again and he lets go of my hands and they immediately go around his shoulders. My nails dig deep in his back, while I bite his shoulder.

Just a couple more thrusts and I would climax. "Faster Dick! Please!" I attach myself to him, hugging him close. He groans and thrusts faster and faster and I climax with him a few seconds behind. The feeling of him releasing into me is the best feeling and huge turn on. Both of sweaty, tired, and hot embrace each other and fell asleep like that.

I wake up not having anyone with me. All I find is a note saying, "I'm so sorry Kory I had to leave you alone that this. But we can't see each other anymore. Please know I love you. This was our last stand." Tears threaten to come down my face, but I hold them in.

"You love me? I guess you still haven't learned your lesson Richard. You still say bull shit."

And that's it guys! Please review! I hope it was at least good someway. xD

~batcatxnightstar


End file.
